


The Expectant Grandparents

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [20]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Married Couple, Parenthood, Parents & Children, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll kill them both!"</p><p>"No, you won't," Laurine said, taking her husband's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Expectant Grandparents

"I'll kill them both!"

"No, you won't," Laurine said, taking her husband's hand. "They were stupid kids. _We_ were stupid kids once. Nikki will be okay. We'll take care of things."

"What the fuck was she thinking, keeping it secret?"

"Maybe that you wouldn't take it well. I don't know what would give her _that_ idea."

Frowning, Dom lowered his voice. "They're not going to get married..."

"Give it time. You didn't exactly leap into fatherhood and marriage right away either."

"No, I mean they're not going to get married because if Taz comes back here, I'll beat him senseless."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
